Perfect Denial
by xx Beautiful Lie xx
Summary: Sasuke's feelings toward a certain blond friend of his are becoming more complex. What's happening to him? Things shouldn't be this way between friends.


((_Note: Obviously I don't own Naruto, or any of the other characters used in this story. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, this _is_ a yaoi fic, so if you have a problem with boy on boy relationships, please don't waste your time here._))

In only a matter of seconds, the raven haired boy was on top of him. "Dammit, dobe! Say that to my face!" Sasuke hissed, earning a quiet laugh from the blond ninja. Sasuke growled, pinning Naruto's arms to the ground with his own, glaring at him balefully. "Say it!"

Naruto grinned his wolfish grin, causing the Uchiha to hiss in frustration. The blond laughed again, finally speaking. "Y-you're fucking gay!" He choked out, still laughing hysterically. It was amazing how little it took to get Sasuke worked up. "You're a gay. Emo. Bastard." He taunted further, drawing the insults out, toying with the Uchiha. Before said Uchiha could reply, Naruto flipped the two so that he was on top, now pinning Sasuke down. A smirk grew on his face.

Sasuke gave the dobe an awkward glare, pushing him off and skillfully rolling away. He stood up, brushing himself off, and then turned to face the blond. "At least I'm not a loser." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Naruto covered another fit of laughter with an odd cough-like sound. "Ha! Good one, Sasuke, real creative." He mocked sarcastically. "I think I'll go cry now! Hahahaha!" This was just too fun. Of course, all fun eventually ends. Naruto had learned that the hard way, and today was no exception. He suddenly felt a vicious tingling in the back of his neck, causing him to shut up completely, slowly turning his head. He let out a squeak, seeing a group of over ten girls.. obviously fan-girls of Sasuke's.

He quickly turned to face them, an innocent look on his face as he waved them off. "Oh, uh, hey guys! Um, I, uh... I was just playing around, y'know? J-just having some fun..." He trailed off as the girls seemed to ignore him, keeping their eerie glares focused on him. Naruto glanced back to look at Sasuke, furrowing his brow as he saw the Uchiha was smirking. He turned back to face the girls. "I... I should run now, shouldn't I?"

Simultaneously, all of the girls nodded. Not two seconds after doing so, Naruto was off and running, full speed. Literally fast enough for a small cloud of dust to be left behind him. "Get him!" One of the girls yelled, voice sounding awfully similar of that to a certain pink-haired kunoichi, signaling for all of them to start running.

After watching the mob of angry fan-girls chase the dobe away, Sasuke smirked. He couldn't help but feel a small twinge of pity for the blond as images of what those nasty girls might do to him raced through his thoughts now. Sasuke shook the feeling off. Why should he care? The boy was asking for it, anyway.

He turned around, stuffing his hands deep inside his pant pockets. As he began walking, he thought over the days events. Basically, he'd woken up and done a bit of personal training, as usual, then gone to meet with the rest of Team 7. Kakashi and Sakura had shown up about an hour later than they should have, and he had been stuck with the blond idiot for the entire time.

Training had gone by quickly and mostly painlessly, and when they'd finished, Sasuke had left. Somehow or another, Naruto ended up following him. That was when their.. argument had started. Sasuke had said something about how Naruto was being a fag, and then Naruto had commented back that he wasn't the gay one.

Yep. Nothing too out of the ordinary had happened today. Of course, Sasuke supposed, there wasn't _always_ a mob of his fan-girls close enough to hear the dobe when he gave insults to the Uchiha.. luckily for him. Today the fight had been relatively close to a spa, obviously within hearing range. Hn.

As Sasuke reached his semi-abandoned home, he began to realize that he truly felt.. well, something. He knew that he shouldn't have let the girls attack Naruto like that. Besides, he was only throwing out stupid comments. And Sasuke had been throwing them right back. It seemed that the Uchiha got the better deal of most things dealing with him and the dobe.

The raven-haired boy sighed, shaking off the thoughts as he unlocked his door, stepping inside. He shouldn't be feeling like this anyway. He closed the door and slipped his shoes off, stretching his arms out towards the ceiling. It'd been a long day. He walked further into the house, noting that it had that usual empty feeling throughout it.

Keeping his emotions in line, he trudged through the empty space, up the staircase and into his room. He tore his shirt and pants off, leaving nothing but bare skin and boxers. As he walked over to lay on his bed, cold and alone, he thought, vaguely, of what it would be like to share this house with someone. He couldn't picture exactly who he'd allow to live with him, but.. it seemed as if it'd almost be better than being alone so often.

Sometimes, the feeling of being alone was so strong that he just couldn't take it.


End file.
